A lesson learned
by coolsvillesucks
Summary: Jayne never understood what faith was, until he found it in a Moonbrained girl who had undying love for him. Jayne&River oneshot.


Mal still didn't really understand how he got himself and River into this particular predicament, which had both tied to chairs and about 6 men contemplating on how to kill them.

"Scared." River whispered to Mal as she began to fight the restraints around her wrists.

"Don't worry River, we're going to get out of this."

"Not for us." The look River just gave him, made him feel uneasy.

"You know something I don't? Because now would be an opportune time to shed some light on it." Mal noticed she was becoming more and more uneasy. Until she finally started screaming.

Mal could only watch as his little albatross was screaming bloody murder on a vision that only she could see. Her screaming gave him no hope that they were going to survive this. If only Mal could learn not to make so many enemies that wait for the day when he finally comes back to town, and they hungrily seek revenge.

"Shut up you crazy girl!" The man known was Eddie smacked River so hard that her and the chair nearly fell over. River didn't even seemed phased by the hit; her eyes just flew to the door.

Before Mal even had a chance to look he heard a voice he knew to well.

Jayne.

* * *

><p>A year ago Mal had made the choice to ask Jayne to leave the crew of Serenity after a brawl he and Simon had gotten into. One that almost killed Simon.<p>

It was hard to let Jayne go, especially with River begging Mal to not make her love go away. But Jayne didn't resist he just left agreeing that it was best for the ship.

Though the year since River had been… Broken was the only word that came to Mal's mind. The girl had completely fallen for the Merc, and he had completely fallen for her.

In fact it was there love that caused the fight between Jayne and Simon. Simon completely flipped and Jayne tried his best to stay calm. But they all knew that when Jayne is struck, he strikes back.

So he left. River and Kaylee both fell apart. Zoe didn't even act the same. Mal knew that his once peaceful boat had clear sides drawn. And he and Simon were on the disfavored side.

But as if fate had played a big part in all this Jayne was standing in the door way his blue eyes fixed on River's. He jaw clenched when he saw the blood and already swelling of her lip.

"Run." River whispered.

Mal knew then her vision was about Jayne, and her screams meant something very bad was about to go down.

Without a moments hesitation Jayne pulled his gun out and killed the man who hit River.

"Aint no one hitting my gorram girl again!" He shouted as the place lit up with gunfire.

River's screaming began again and she ripped herself from the restraints cutting her writs and ankles, just as Jayne hit the floor.

"Jayne!" Mal shouted as he fought against his own restraints. He fought back the pain as he felt his skin ripping then he too was free. He rushed to Jayne's side and turned him on his back.

The Merc had a slow stream of blood forming out the corner of his mouth, as a puddle of red started to seep from underneath him.

"She's like a tigress." Jayne smiled softly as his eyes floated over to River.

Mal was caught of guard by his friends words, then Jayne continued his statement.

"The way she pounces and how graceful her attacks are… like a tigress."

Mal just smiled and nodded. "It's good to see ya."

Both men jumped as the shot went off. Neither of them turned to see, they both just knew River had finished the men off.

"It's good to see you too Mal." Jayne did his best to sit up but the hole in his back begged him to stay down. "Ruttin' gorram han dun shot me in the back."

"I know." Mal looked over Jayne and sighed. Figures he finally manages to find the man to ask him to come back to the ship, and he dies before he could ask.

River was there then, her eyes desperately searching Jayne's. River's heart began to shatter as she notice the once brilliant blues were fading fast. As if someone had turn the light switch off and only shadows remained.

"Hi darlin' I missed you. I'm sorry I had to leave ya' woulda stayed if I could."

River was now forcing Jayne's hand to stay closed over hers. For once River couldn't speak, or cry, or even move. She was hurting to much.

"Wish Book was still 'round, he woulda been proud of me Mal."

Mal smiled and patted Jayne's shoulder trying to keep both men calm. "And why is that?"

"I know what faith is now."

Mal's mouth fell open a bit and he stared back at Jayne pleading with his eyes for the man to explain.

"See he tried to teach me what faith meant before… but I had know ruttin' idea what he was sayin' but I get it now. Because I have faith in River. Seeing her again… Now, and feelin' the love again… Mal it was her faith in me that kept me goin'."

River lost it then. She was breaking right in front of Mal and her Jayne. "No! You wont go to sleep forever! You can't!"

"Aint thinkin' I have a choice darlin'."

"Were not lettin' you die Jayne."

* * *

><p>To Mal's astonishment no one really seemed surprised to find Jayne laying half dead in the infirmary. Zoe even joked that she was surprised even lived this long.<p>

"Wheres River?" Simon asked as he glanced up from Jayne's body.

"Had to knock her out, she was beginning to make me uneasy. Hard to keep your man from dyin when you have a girl ripping at your shirt to pull you away."

Simon glared at Mal then. "Knocked her out how?"

"Gently. You think I didn't keep in mind those sleep words you spoke?"

* * *

><p>A few hours later River snapped up and looked around frantically. She was about to panic and scramble to the infirmary when a light grip pulled her back down.<p>

"Where do you think your goin'?"

She looked down to see Jayne smiling up at her.

"Someone turned the light back on in your eyes!" She exclaimed as she threw her arms around him.

"I know… It was you darling'. It was always you."

River felt herself blush and she tried to hide her face in Jayne's bare chest but he stopped her.

"I missed you so ruttin' much."

With that said he pulled her face to his and kissed her passionately.

From then on, they were a couple. Nothing would ever separate them again. Nothing in the Verse could stop them.

Jayne never understood what faith was, until he found it in a Moonbrained girl who had undying love for him.

* * *

><p>My first onhot R&amp;R thank you!<p> 


End file.
